tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Pinious
.png |caption = on the Outpost of the Overlord. }} Outpost of the Overlord Captain Pinious attempts to give instruction on how to interact with other players, NPCs, and objects. NPC Dialog You say, "Hail, Captain Pinious." says, "Hello there. So you're the new addition to the outpost that we've been hearing about. I've been stationed here by the Overlord to instruct you in ways that you can interact with the world around you." You say to , "Teach me about interacting with people and objects around Norrath." says, "There are several types of individuals and items you can interact with. Among these are other player characters, non-player characters, objects in the world, and items in your inventory." You say to , "In what ways can I interact with other player characters?" says, "You can perform a number of actions by right-clicking on a nearby player that you see. You can invite them to a group, follow them, talk to them, inspect their equipment, trade with them, and other choices. Some actions can only be taken while you're in a group with them." You say to , "How can I tell which actions I can take?" says, "If one of the right-click choices is grey, it means it's unavailable. You either need to be closer to the other player or be grouped with them." You say to , "How do I talk to other players?" says, "If you're near another player, you can type something on the command line of your Chat window and press enter. All other nearby players can see this text. To send a private message, right-click on the character and select the "tell" option, or hit the T key and type their name." You say to , "How do I interact with non-player characters?" says, "There are a variety of non-player characters (NPCs) around Norrath. Some of them are there to talk to or buy from, while others are meant to fight." You say to , "How do I tell the difference?" says, "The shape of your mouse pointer when you move it over an NPC indicates the primary means of interaction. If the pointer becomes a speech bubble, you can talk to that NPC. If it becomes crossed swords, you can attack them. If it looks like a stack of coins, that's a merchant." You say to , "Are there different ways to interact with a single NPC?" says, "You can see all the ways you can interact with an NPC by right-clicking on it. If an option is grey, you probably need to be closer to it." You say to , "How do I go about attacking an NPC?" says, "To learn about combat, talk to Trainer Darg Frostwind near the western archway. To learn about evaluating your opponents, talk to Trainer Anna Winston, who is near Darg. Both these trainers provide information vital to your success as an adventurer." You say to , "How can I interact with objects in the world?" says, "If something glows when you move your mouse over it, you can interact with it. It might be a door or gate that takes you to another location, a book you see on a table, a chest you can loot, or another type of object. Some items glow only if you're on a quest to find them." You say to , "How do I tell what the glowing object will do?" says, "Sometimes you'll receive information on what the object will do when you hold your mouse over it. Other times you will need to right-click on the object to see what action you can perform with it." You say to , "Can anything bad happen by clicking on an object?" says, "Be careful about clicking on an object when you don't know what it will do, as something unexpected might happen. You might draw the attention of someone who didn't want you to touch it, or might end up somewhere you didn't plan to be." You say to , "What can I do with items in my inventory?" says, "Sometimes you'll receive items in your inventory, such as when you complete a quest or loot a chest from a fallen opponent. Other times, you'll receive an item by clicking on a glowing object you see in the world, or that is given to you by another player." You say to , "How do I know what I can do with an item?" says, "Open your inventory with the I key, or open up all bags you are carrying by pressing the B key. You can bring up a menu of choices for what you can do with an item by right-clicking on it. Double-clicking the left mouse button on something in your inventory will try to do that item's default action." You say to , "What are some common things I can do with items?" says, "If the item is a piece of armor or a weapon, you can equip it. If it's a book or note, you can read it. If it's food or drink, you can consume it. Some items, such as furniture, can be placed while you're inside your house or apartment." You say to , "What about other types of items?" says, "Some items in your inventory can give you quests or provide other benefits. Right-click on items in your inventory and select the "Examine" option to learn more about any item you're carrying." You say to , "I'll return for instruction later." Category:NPC Category:Trainer Category:Outpost of the Overlord Category:Outpost of the Overlord (NPC)